Watercraft may include a motor for main propulsion and/or for trolling (typically low speed operation). The motor may be used to propel and direct travel of the watercraft. Many outboard motors and trolling motors (which may be collectively referred to herein simply as outboard motors) include a tiller to receive operator inputs selecting the direction and/or magnitude of the motor's thrust. A tiller typically is a relatively short (about 8-18″, about 20-45 cm) handle that extends from the body of the motor and provides a lever by which a user may adjust at least the orientation of the motor's propeller (i.e., to direct the thrust of the motor), and thus guide the watercraft. Some motors may incorporate speed control to permit the operator to select the magnitude of the motor's thrust, and some such motors permit the motor's speed to be regulated by an operator conveying inputs to the motor via the tiller. For example, an operator may increase or decrease the magnitude of the motor's thrust by selectively rotating (i.e., twisting) the tiller, or at least a rotatable speed-selection portion thereof, about its longitudinal axis. An outboard motor may include other controls, such as a kill switch, which when actuated, immediately stops operation of the motor, and some outboard motor tillers include such a kill switch.
Outboard motors typically are mounted at the stern of the watercraft, e.g., on the transom. Some outboard motors, such as trolling motors in particular, may be mounted at the bow of the watercraft. Operation of an outboard motor with the tiller requires the watercraft operator (sometimes called the helmsman) to remain within arm's length of the motor. Hence, the operator may be required to twist and/or sit in awkward positions during motor operation. The operator also may be required to be near the motor regardless of the weight balance of the watercraft and its cargo. Hence, operation of a motor with the tiller may leave the watercraft unbalanced and less stable.
To improve operator comfort and safety, an outboard motor may be operated remotely, e.g., through actuators, remote switches, and mechanical extensions. One type of mechanical extension, a tiller extension handle, connects to the tiller to provide a longer tiller handle to the motor. A tiller extension handle may provide an operator with increased leverage when applying steering forces to the tiller and may permit the operator to convey inputs to the motor, via the tiller, from greater distances than if the tiller extension handle were not utilized. However, at longer lengths, operation of the motor may become cumbersome because redirecting the motor may require moving the end of the handle a large distance. Some tiller extension handles incorporate a joint in the shaft of the handle. Including such a joint may enable more convenient operation of the motor from farther away. When a tiller extension handle incorporates a joint, the joint is typically a hinge and link design, which may form a universal joint. Because these designs incorporate bearing surfaces that move against each other, these designs are susceptible to fouling (including corrosion) and ultimately failure (seizure or breakage) due to extended environmental degradation and/or contamination. Hence, there is a need for tiller extension handles with reliable joints.
Further, watercraft have limited space for equipment and gear, such as tiller extension handles, nets, boat hooks, brushes, fishing/sporting equipment, etc. Hence, there also is a need for space-saving, multi-purpose tiller extension handles.